Frithian Dreams
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Being part of another human species sometimes has its perks, take Fleur for example. But this story is not one of those cases. Katie's special traits tend to make normal things, like having a crush on a guy, difficult.
1. The Dream

**

* * *

**

Frithian Dreams

_Lucid-03-days

* * *

_

_**A/N: The idea from this story came while I was reading Changing Planes** **by **Ursula K. Le Guin **(the Chapter entitled "Social Dreaming of the Frin"). It's a good book...you should all read it.

* * *

**_

"Damn," Katie jumped out of bed and ran over to Angelina, "Get up, it's happened again!"

Angelina jumped off the couch in the Gryffindor common room, waking up Alicia in the process.

"What's going on?" The groggy-eyed brunette asked.

"Katie had one of those Frithian dreams again." Angelina whispered, just in case someone was up at this God forsaken hour.

Alicia awoke instantaneously and grinned, "Whose dream was it this time?"

The younger girl rolled her eyes at her friend's ignorant remark, "I've told you countless times, it doesn't work like that. I just experience the dreams. I don't see who dreams them."

"Why don't you just ask people then?" Alicia inquired, her brain obviously not as awake as the rest of her body.

"Because," Angelina replied in a way suggesting Alicia was being an idiot, "She can't really go around telling people she's part," She paused for a moment and lowered her voice, "Frin. People don't really like having their dreams invaded!"

Alicia hated it when Angelina used her 'I'm superior to thou' tone of voice. It always made her feel stupid. She didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that though, so she decided to just change the subject just incase her comrade was conscious enough to catch on. "Okay Katie, what was the dream about this time?"

Katie blushed, even though she knew it would be asked eventually. She was sort of hoping that her friends would forget that part and just go back to sleep. But that never happened. Before this dream she didn't really care, but this dream was different. How could she explain that to her friends? They always liked figuring out the dream together. Which wasn't exactly hard with Katie's only ancestor from the Frithian plane was her great-grandfather, so she could only pick up strong dream waves from nearby.

A 'strong dream' is what the chasers labeled the night visions that caused people to break out into cold sweats (which was okay until Harry Potter joined Hogwarts), wake up crying, or something very erotic. In this case it was the later, and that was the first thing she told them. Unluckily, it was their favorite type to hear about, in great detail.

The 'nearby' for Katie's dreams during the school year was anybody in the Gryffindor House. It was very rarely that a dream from another house or even a teacher was caught in her, what Alicia called, dream web.

The males of Gryffindor usually had the erotic types of dreams, although a few cases of girls having those types of dreams have popped up. One of the more traumatizing ones was dreamt by none other than Hermione Granger. It featured some wicked things she wanted to do with one Ronald Weasley. Some of those things didn't even seem humanly possible.

"Katie, "Both Alicia and Angelina whined, "Tell us the dream!"

Katie's blush deepened and as she covered her face with a pillow so that only a muffled, "It was with me." Was heard.

"What?" Angelina squealed, readily waiting for the gossip.

"I don't want to say it!" Katie looked away shyly.

"Angelina, get the ver…"

"Okay, I'll tell!" Katie cut her off; worried about what they would've found out if she had taken the potion. "Who ever was dreaming it seemed nervous at first. It was just that other person and me alone on this couch, mainly talking. Then a blur of things happened. Not really _things_, but more like conversation."

"Katie, get to the good stuff!" Alicia warned.

"Anyway," The youngest continued, "Next thing I know I'm under whoever it is and we're making out and stuff."

"Details Katie!" Angelina growled.

"I don't want to. It's too embarrassing!" Katie flushed.

"Fine. I'll let you off the hook, this time." Angelina retorted and the other chaser joined her in an evil grin.

"Now to figure out who did it." Alicia smirked, raising her eyebrow and slightly hinting at something.

"How do you propose we do that?" Katie questioned, doubtful she would get an answer that she liked.

"Check the beds." Alicia responded without hesitating.

"I'll get the flashlight." Angelina called and ran upstairs.

"Flashlight?" Katie asked confused.

"It has a black light in it." Angelina replied as she rushed back downstairs.

The blank look hadn't left Katie's face, so Alicia decided to explain it to her. "Boys with those type of dirty dreams tend to dirty their sheets in the process. This black light here helps to spot out, no pun intended, who did it. We're going to check the sheets for newly formed stains."

The blonde wasn't exactly thrilled to find out who would be dreaming such things involving her, but the moment the older chasers started walking up the boy's staircase all resistance was gone. "Where to first?" She asked, following quickly behind them.

"Seventh year boys." Angelina grinned and Katie's heart stood still for a moment.

"Eww, what if it's one of the twins?" Katie's face scrunched up, hoping to God they didn't notice the pause.

"Better not be Fred!" Angelina warned.

"Or George!" Alicia agreed.

"Maybe it's Lee!" Angelina giggled at the though, unaware of the blush reforming on Katie's cheeks.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Alicia added, also unaware of Katie's face continuing to grow hotter.

Quietly they opened the door to the seventh year boys and shined the light on the first bed.

"Oh my," Angelina laughed, "We have our culprit."

* * *

_**A/N: Was that a cliffhanger? Why I think it was. Take that, you non-reviewers! Review my story, or live forever pondering who could've possibly done such a deed.**_


	2. It's Effects

**Frithian Dreams**

_Lucid-03-days

* * *

_

_RECAP:_

_Quietly they opened the door to the seventh year boys and shined the light on the first bed._

"_Oh my," Angelina laughed, "We have our culprit."

* * *

_

"Who is it?" Katie pushed Angelina and Alicia out of the way, letting her curiosity take the better of her. After one glance at the sole inhabitant in the bed, she froze. It was true. What they were joking about had actually happened. Lee Jordan had a wet dream.

The three girls ran back towards the common room, not wanting to be in trouble for being in the boy's dorms after hours. That plus not wanting to risk the awkward moment that would occur if any of the seventh year boys woke to find them in their room and Alicia and Angelina really needed to laugh.

Upon reaching the bottom of the boy's stairs Katie took off upstairs to her own room, not being in the mood to talk with her best friends about this situation. They might figure out about a few of her secrets that she has been keeping from them, such as her crush on the man of the hour, Lee Jordan.

The blonde was very bewildered by everything. Did the dream mean he liked her? If so, that was a very unique way to show his adoration. Although he didn't really know he was showing it in the first place, so that doesn't really count. Another choice was that he just viewed her as a sex object. If that were the case then she would sort his butt out first thing in the morning. But how would she figure it out. And what if it was just some fluke.

"Besides," She spoke quietly to herself, "I couldn't really talk to him about it without admitting the whole Frin bit." It was all too complicated and left Katie regretted that her great grandmother ever want to the Frithian Plane in the first place.

Katie slept for another few hours, thankful that it was Saturday. Once awaking the morning's activities flashed through her head. Groaning, Katie pulled her blanket further over her head to make the world go away.

As if on cue, Angelina and Alicia walked into her dorm and sat on her. "Uppies Bell, we want breakfast." After jumping on her, Angelina jumped up, and pulled the blanket off of the blonde chaser.

"We know you're awake," Angelina spoke in a singsong voice.

"Yeah," Katie growled, "I won't be for much longer if this thing doesn't get her bony butt off of me!"

"My butt is not bony," Alicia huffed, shoving Katie out of the bed, "Ask George."

"Hey," The sixth year scrunched up her face to show Alicia her disgust and they a pillow at her.

"I'll get you for that, pip-squeak!" The brunette squealed.

"I told you never to call me that!" Katie hissed and threw another pillow at Alicia, only this time she missed and it hit Angelina square in the face.

Before Angelina could realize what happened, Katie made a mad dash for the door. Upon reaching it she flung it open and slammed it shut afterwards as she dashed down the stairs, not realizing all she had on was a large T-shirt and underwear.

She regretted it the moment she reached the bottom stair, for none other than Lee Jordan was standing right smack in front of her with his mouth agape. She didn't know whether it was a good thing Lee was the only one there or not. But, at that moment she wished everyone but Lee was standing directly in front of her.

"Oh my God! She blushed and fled back up to her room, no longer worried about Angelina's reaction to the pillow. The whole time she was trying to keep her T-shirt from coming up so he wouldn't catch a glimpse of her underwear.

"So, who saw it?" Angelina cracked up laughing the moment Katie returned.

"Lee." She whimpered and covered her head with her giant pink pillow.

"No suffocating yourself over Lee. We only do that for the guys we fancy." Alicia tried to comfort her friend and pry the pillow from her at the same time. "Or maybe you do," Alicia half-stated. "It would explain the mad dash to your dorm after we figured out about the dream, and the pillow over your head."

"Do you fancy Jordan?" Angelina questioned, finally helping Alicia get the pillow out of the youngest chasers grasp.

Katie refused to make eye contact with her friend and ignored the question that was asked. Maybe they'd believe it if she pretended she was unstable and needed to go to the permanent ward at St. Mungos, free of all Lee Jordan's and knowledgeable Gryffindor chasers.

"Oh my God, "Angelina gasped, "It's worse than I thought!"

"Shut up!" Katie screamed, taking a second to calm herself down. "Yes, I have a crush on him. Please don't tell him!" She begged her friends, "I'm kind of hoping it's a phase. A phase that's lasted five years now and will go away after he graduates and never sees me again, and I die old and alone. Well, except for my fifty cats. All named Lee of course. So, let's never speak of this moment again."

"Oh Katie, "Alicia cooed, "What makes you think he doesn't like you? What about the dream?"

"How do we know it even means anything?" Katie whined.

"I think we'll leave you to put some pants on, or something." Angelina cut in, sensing Katie's hostility at the moment.

"Don't tell him!" Katie begged them, yet again.

"Don't worry. We won't." Alicia promised as she shut the sixth year girl's dormitory door.

"They're going to tell him." Katie griped to herself, slipping on her pants. "I wonder if I can live in hear for the rest of the year. I'll have all my homework and food owled to me, and I'll have a house elf attend class for me. It's perfect!"

She plopped down on her bed, created addition wrinkles on her sheets. "I've gone insane."

Sucking up her fears, she walked back down to the common room, unaware she had been holding her breath until noticing Lee wasn't present. "I'm not going to make it through this year alive." She mumbled to herself, sitting herself down on the couch.

"There you are!" A voice called from behind her.

* * *

_**A/N: Review people. Come on…you know you want to!**_


End file.
